You I Love
by MewMewPower
Summary: One Shot. Sequel to Cafe Encounters. He was so big, as was his presence, and it was hurting her. Sakura would love Syaoran even if it was killed her, but the sentiments didn't seem to be returned.


Hello kiddies!

My first part of this story really didn't do too well in this Naruto, or Avatar, but luckily, it rocked in Cardcaptor Sakura, more so for being my first story, so I got inspired and wrote this one shot, per request!

Lucky you!

Shout out to _**angels.dandruff**_ for being my beta and an awesome person in general!

Other shoutouts:

**Parma-Violets** – Kudos for being my FIRST reviewer in the history of my carrer! bows This ones for you!

**Raine793** – No that wasn't the ending, because this is! (:D)

**Puasluoma** – Thx! Ur nice too!

**SheherazadeSohma** – You have no idea how long it took me to write out your name. And here is your continuation!

**Magic Key** – Thank you for reminding me that the "annyomouse" reviews were off! And its ok, I can never spell that word either. (sly smile)

**KibumiWong** – Glad you liked!

**Animelover0328 **– Ok fine. You convinced me to continue it. Here you go!

**xHeavilyxBrokenx** – Thank you for saying I can write! You were a major confidence booster!

**Cherry Blossom 4 Ever** – Sry it wasn't about their date, but it's another chapter! That counts for something! Right?

**R.Kay** – Aw so cute. 3 words. But they meant so much. Thx for reviewing!

**Newbie GK** – I rather liked the idea of his buying a drink to talk to her as well. Thx!

**Hopeluv-chan** – Yes, we all know that Syaoran would have a rock hard butt. Among other rock hard things… (drool)

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine, except for the ideas. The song is called No Air feat. Chris Brown, and it's by Jordan Sparks.

Luvs!

* * *

You I Love 

She sat, her back pressed up against his chest, her breathing rising and falling in tune to his. They both had donned one of his sweatpants, and they were both wearing one of his tee-shirts, but she also was wearing one of his sweatshirts. She inhaled and shut her eyes as his essence wrung its way into her heart and left her feeling strangled. _Damn you, Syaoran Li._

It had been 5 months since he had approached her at the café with his innocent boyish smile, and 5 months since their fateful date which brought about the realization that they should keep dating. It was funny. At first glance, they looked like they didn't belong together.

She was a mousey looking girl, no taller than 5'5", she had bland brown hair and large circular glasses that obscured the rest of her face, and a really pointy looking nose. She stammered and stuttered, she blushed if people looked at her, and her feelings were generally readable. She was either sad or calm or happy or embarrassed. No two ways about it.

He was the stereotypical artist. He had the looks of the devil and an archangel's son, and at about 6" accompanied by a lean but muscular figure with caramel brown hair and golden brown eyes, he was the ideal man for any girl. He painted abstract watercolor which were already gaining fame in the art world, and he had a deliciously attractive temper. Fortunately, this temper was not shown very much, and he instead got to the "brooding" stage. She was always able to bring him out of it though. Always.

Sakura was having a hard time paying attention to the movie. As much as she loved _Good Will Hunting_, Syaoran's presence was suffocating her. She never felt like this! It was as if the air around them had formed an icy hand and was pressing against her ribs, trying to worm its way into her internal organs and rip them out of her chest. Her heart hurt, she felt dizzy, her eyes were like lead, and her lungs seemed to be having trouble expanding to the proper size. Her breathing grew slightly labored, and shocked at her reaction to the man with his arms around her, she scrambled off the couch and mumbled, "I need to use the restroom," before blindly stumbling off to the bathroom.

When she arrived, the tears were freely falling and she was having trouble thinking through the fog that the lack of oxygen had produced. _Why am I crying? _She shut the door, took off her glasses, and sat on the toilet, trying to return to her usual state. Eventually, the tears stopped, and she stood up to splash cold water on her face. Cupping her hands, she put her hands under the faucet's steady stream, and glanced in the mirror. What she saw stopped her cold.

She saw a frightened little "mouse" as Syaoran called her, whose hair was in complete disarray and whose tan line from her glasses stood out prominently on her face. She saw a pale little ghost who was trying to shy away from the mirror, and whose cheeks looked frightfully sunken in, but the part that scared her most was the eyes. Her eyes were bleak yet vibrant, cold but warm, and scared, except they were willing to hold their own to keep what was theirs. As she stared into their whirlpool of depth, the vice around her body crushed her until new tears dredged up to her eyes.

_Damn, damn, damn!_

_I'm in love with him!_

Not that the prospect of loving him was all that horrible. In fact, she had fancied herself in love with him when they first met, but as she began to really see him, she realized that the feeling was just a very deep like.

But now things were different. She didn't want to love him. She didn't want to jump into the lake of uncertainty and admit that she loved him. She didn't want the sentiments to not be returned. She didn't want to wake up one morning and realize that he took off because he wasn't ready to commit. All of those would destroy her beyond any repair.

Terrified of what she was getting herself into, she splashed water onto her face to get rid of the evidence of her tears and took a deep breath. The grip around her body was gone. Looking back into the mirror and deciding the ghost of the girl had left; she slid her glasses back on and opened the door. Syaoran was standing on the other side, a fist raised to knock.

"Hello," he warmly smiled. "I thought you had gone and died on me." He held out his hand expectantly. "Shall we go downstairs?"

Sakura stared at the hand and a flush rose to her cheeks while her lungs shrunk. The lightheadedness returned. _Please, Sakura, keep yourself together…_ She hesitantly took his offered hand and let him escort her downstairs.

--

15 minutes later, Sakura was more fidgety than she had even been in the arms of her hero. She knew he noticed because every time she had a wriggling fit, he slightly shifted to accommodate what she needed. More room, tighter arms, looser arms, leaning more forward or back…

Finally he switched off the T.V. and they sat in silence. "Sakura…?" Syaoran began. Tears rose to Sakura's eyes and she broke away from his hold on her waist. _He's going to break up with me…_ She kept her tear filled gaze away from his. He got off the couch and walked away. Music filled the room and a voice murmured out, "Sakura, maybe we should try a different activity to get rid of this restless energy of yours, yes?" She looked up and he was standing in front of her, offering his hand for the 2nd time tonight. She questioningly looked at him and he smiled. "A dance, madame?" She licked her lips, wiped at her eyes and took his hand.

He pulled her up from the couch and she looked at the floor, overwhelmed by her lightheadedness. "Sakura, you can't know unless you try it out…" Her head snapped up to his and he was looking thoughtfully in her direction, but wasn't quite seeing her. "You can't know… unless you jump into the lake. And maybe there will be no one to catch you. But at least you tried." His eyes fastened onto hers and he held his hand out for hers.

She swallowed. _You can't know… Until you try…_

She slowly lifted her hand and it hovered above his, her heart in her throat. They stayed like this for a moment, and she rested her hand on his. A relived half-smile broke onto Syaoran's face. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Put your arms around me, Sakura," he whispered. She gingerly placed her arms around his neck, and then they tightened as he tried to pull her closer.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying not to swoon on her feet. His presence was killing her again. Slowly, softly, carefully, she was falling into his trap, despite how she clawed for her freedom. He seemed to notice that she had tensed up and he brought a hand up to her hair and stroked it.

"Shh… Relax… For me…" That was all she needed.

The music began to weave its web around her, and she felt tears fill her eyes.

_**My heart won't move, its incomplete  
wish there was a way, that I can get you to understand**_

How could she get Syaoran to love her like she loved him? How she fall out of love, or even love him half as much? She began to tremble and eyes glittered over. Syaoran stopped their movement and pulled away just enough so he could look in her eyes.

He took in her tears and her red cheeks and nose with a swift assessment. She turned her head away, embarrassed.

_**Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

"Syaoran… maybe we should… stop-" She was cut off as Syaoran pulled her into his chest. Her tears began to decorate his shirt.

"Sakura?" He sounded completely at ease.

"Syaoran I-"

"I love you." She was shocked into silence. She moved away to look at his face. He was warmly smiling. "I think you needed to be told that. I know I've never told you in words, goodness knows why, but I think I was scared." He held her and rubbed his cheek against her hair. "I love you and all your little mousey quirks. It's you I love. I love _you, _Sakura."

She lay immobile against him and absorbed his words. After a bit, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air **_

_**That's how I feel whenever you aren't there  
There no air**_

"I love you too, Syaoran."


End file.
